Castlevania: The Cursed Stone of Dracula
by Sweet Kagamine Kiss
Summary: Harry Reinhardt is an American (muggle) teenager related to the distant Belmont Clan through his father's tied lineage. Armed with mythical weapons of his uncle and father, he and his magical girlfriend shall defend the innocent and the unaware from an evil cult that threatens to resurrect Dracula with a fabled stone of blood.
1. Chapter 1

**Castlevania: The Cursed Stone of Dracula**

悪魔城ドラキュラ ドラキュラの呪わしい石

******Akumajō Dorakyura: Dorakyura no Norowashī Ishi**

**Disclaimer: **I do not in any way possible own Harry Potter or the Potterverse as I call it. Copyrights would go to J.K. Rowling, Bloomsbury Books, and Warner Bros. The Castlevania series and any and all known official characters belong to Konami. The only things I claim copyright to are my group of Original Characters or fan-made areas/terms/locations that are used in this plot.

**Author's Note:** This is just an idea that got me buggered for awhile. It's being based around the 1990s area of the timeline, two years before Dracula is raised, and then finally defeated and sealed in the eclipse of the moon. Harry's age is different as he was born in 1979, and his parents AREN'T James and Lily Potter.

* * *

**Chapter One**

There was a story told about a red stone, the color of human blood, with a dreaded aura that pulsed from the very core of the oval stone. It was said to be encrusted with the minerals of human bone fragments, crushed and hardened with human blood so the material had a pink red tone. Many say it was a powerful stone of the darkest magicks in the world, while others say it's nothing more than just a tale to scare children to going to sleep should the stone take your magic if given to you. However, magical historians weren't father from the truth, or close to it. Only one person had the details of it vaguely right, but he has long since departed from the world in the late 1700s.

It was the Stone of Dracula. Yes, THE Dracula; not the copies of the Dark Lord of the Night that would pop up in various vampire clans around most of Europe. The stone was said to have been made the last time Dracula had been killed. A dark priest had taken the blood of the Dark Lord's remains and solidified it with the blackest of magical crafts to form the oval stone, and then used parts of his body and the bones of his legs to make the engraving the bone decoration that would otherwise make it an exquisite and very exotic piece of jewelry. He then sealed all the black magic he had from various tomes to contain the very lifeblood in the stone, before vanishing it to parts unknown.

Of course, that is the old tale that today not many would have little knowledge of...

My name is Harry Reinhardt. I'm the son of my mother, Christine Evans Reinhardt, who was the distant cousin of my aunt, Lily Potter. My father was a blood descendant of the ancient Belmont Family, through my father's great father's grandparents, uncles, and cousins years past. Of course, my father had died when I was born, and the only name I have ties to him was by the name Simon Reinhardt, who, if the family tree was correct, would have a tie to the Schneider Family (which had lineage to the Belmont clan). The year is 1996, and I am only 18 years old. But already, I have felt that somehow, I would become something much greater than the wizards and witches of the Magical Realm that exists in this day and age hidden from us non-magicals.

The dreams and sometimes, the nightmares that I have been having once and awhile as I grew up, would eventually come to fruition... Grand Uncle Maxim did teach me when I was young, and trained me most of my young life...

I just hope that I make my ancestors proud...

=0=0=

Harry Reinhardt was known as a popular guy amongst his peers, and was generally the main crush by the pretty girls in his school. He had good looks, the toned physique that made him rather cute. He had the muscle, but not a lot; he was around average, but his general workouts on Track, and daily sports he plays with his best friends generally offered him a healthy lifestyle for the typical teenager. He had the eyes of his mother; however he would look a bit of a mix between his mother and his father. He was at the height of five feet and nine inches, the balance weight of a healthy one hundred thirty seven. His hair was raven black, short around the front but grows a bit long around the sides and around the back. Of course, he would pull most of the hair up into a short ponytail held by a simple black stretchy band, while the locks of hair around the front were fringing the sides parting ways. It did give him that hot boy material, considering the clothes he wears were fishnet stocking on the arms, dark colored jeans, short boots, and a combination of a light colored t-shirt, and then overlapping with a dark colored tank. He always wore a gold bracelet on his right wrist – a gift by his grand uncle at the age of ten – that had a small roundish emerald gemstone embedded on it, and never took it off for anything; always keeping it on to remember his fun-loving grand uncle who had been the father figure in his life.

"Sweetie, are you doing your metal work again?"

"Yeah mom, I am," Harry called out form the shed. Thankfully the shed had a window he could open otherwise it would have been a bit too warm in there. His mother peeked in through the open front door which was left open for better ventilation. For being a cousin to Aunt Lily, she wasn't a red-head like the majority of the Evans family. She was a dark-haired young woman with long hair down to her lower back. She had the green eyes that he inherited from her at birth, and a kind loving smile on her face. Now, even he would have to admit, that his mother was the definition of a MILF; although... he disliked how some of his friends would joke around wanting to have sex with his mother. Then again, at the age of thirty-six, she looked rather well and very beautiful. She too would keep to an active and healthy lifestyle.

"Don't forget the funeral is in less than two hours, so be sure to shower and change before we leave, okay?"

"Sure mom," he responds with a warm smile. Giving her son a smile of her own, she slips out and heads back into the house.

An hour later, Harry was done crafting what looked like a metal swan. Setting it aside, he headed inside to take a quick shower and got ready for the funeral. When he was finally ready, his head suddenly ached, as he closed his eyes. In his mind's eye, he saw people screaming, fires started, and flashing lights as well as pale-skinned creatures of demon origin rushing around, killing humans and also draining their blood. What scared him as he snapped from this headache-induced trance were his mother's eyes plucked by sharp fingernails before several fanged mouths bite her neck and parts of her body.

Harry decided to go to his second suitcase he had with him, and opened it before unzipping a pocket on the cover of the suitcase bag. He pulled out a whip of some sort that had a mixed silver gray spike tapering the tip, with the handle of what once belonged to a straight English sword. He kept it hidden as he snuck it into the car of Aunt Petunia's, and waited before they would leave. It was something given to him when he visited his grand uncle in the hospital prior to his passing. He had seen the whip in action only one time...

=0=0=

At the funeral, Harry stood by his sobbing cousin Dudley who was being comforted by his mother. He stood quietly by his mom, as the large custom-made coffin was finally allowed into the large hole at his grave at Little Whinging Cemetery. Once relatives paid their final respects to the deceased that was when hell broke loose. The already dark clouds that hovered on this solemn day gave an ominous chill as several swirls of blackish gray smoke was seen before a small group of adults appeared, all wearing bone white masks, and were clad in full-body black cloaks with hoods.

One of them lifted a stick, and flames trailed out, causing explosions to rain out. People panicked as the Death Eaters attacked, laughing and jeering at the defenseless muggles. Christine knew who they were only because of Uncle Maxim once having encountered a group like them while in Europe. She quickly grabbed her son and they made a run for it, but one of them saw them run away, and they got tripped up by one of their magic spells.

"Harry! Run! Quickly!"

Harry refused. "No mom! Not without you!"

He helped her up and they ran, just as cracks echoed. More appeared, but they were a group of non-disguised men and woman, led by an old man with white hair and half-moon specs. But Christine had turned when she heard the sounds, and gasped when she saw a woman very familiar to her AND her son.

"Lily!"

Lily Potter turned to the sound of her name being called, and her blood ran cold. It was her cousin.

"Christine?"

There was a shout, and one muggle was swept by a vampire, and devoured for his blood, as the Order of the Phoenix began to drive back the dark forces attacking the muggles. Harry quietly sneaks away helping his mother as Lily sent a light charm that briefly illuminated a flash of sunlight to scare the flying vampires away. Christine groaned when she tripped again, and this time broken her leg. Harry ran back to the car, just in time to grab the whip he brought with him, before getting shoved away by Dudley who like a scared boy, dove into the seat and slammed it shut. Petunia never saw him as she got into the car, and yelling about dangerous freaks showing up, drove off, abandoning her and his mom to the chaos happening back behind him.

He was roughly grabbed, but Harry was gripping the handle of the whip, and lashes out with it. A horrific shriek filled the air as the woman vampire backed away, bleeding. She was shocked as her normal regenerative powers were reacting slower around the wound. That was when Dumbledore came over the hill, and blasted the vampire back before Harry felt an invisible hold on his person. He was whisked through the air, by an invisible rope of some kind, and landed with a soft thump by the old man. The vampire snarled and hissed as her prey was taken from her, before her eyes widen when she saw a familiar item adorning the boy's wrist.

"YOU! Boy! Where did you get that bracelet?"

"Why would you like to know?" Harry questioned, already on his feet and on the defense. The woman looked a bit familiar to him.

She snarled with a slight feminine hiss. "That wouldn't belong to a man named Maxim Belmont, would it?"

"My grand uncle?"

She then cackled. "I see... now I remember you boy. You were with Maxim a couple years ago when my clan attacked him. He drove us back, killed many of our number but I managed to escape... so, you take his place as a Vampire Hunter."

Harry glared, before the vampire came at him, but Dumbledore merely banished the vampire away with another sun flare charm. Harry however was more focused on the scream that came from his mother. He rushed back to her, seeing her bleeding when she got struck by a banishing spell by one of the Death Eaters, and she slammed into a truck.

Angry, Harry reached into his boot he wore to the funeral, and grabbing his hunting knife, flung it with accurate precision. James was about to disarm Lucius Malfoy, when the hunter knife flew past his head, and with a sick sound, impaled the elder Malfoy in the skull through his wood mask. Harry ran past some of the stunned Order members, as the teenager, who had partial training with the whip weapon, lashed out, using the blade on the tip to cut into the evil men and women causing trouble. He lashed the whip out with a stab, and the blade pierced a man in the chest. But the inhuman cry that followed turned the man into dust and burning embers. The vampire in disguise was killed.

"Aunt Lily?"

He did recognize Aunt Lily anywhere. No one had red hair like her, or the same eyes he and mom had. Lily did snap out of her stupor, enough to hear her cousin's son telling her to protect his mother. She did so, with James shooting the woman a look. A few of the remaining vampires all crowded behind the woman who Dumbledore failed to banish away. With a silent visage, she lifted a clawed finger, silencing her three partners behind her. The remaining Death Eaters cut losses and crowded around, wands ready to kill but she has snagged them with a blink of an eye.

"What are you doing vamp-"

The man was clawed across the throat, and the other vampires hissed at the newbies whom were once led by their now dead leader, Lucius Malfoy.

"SILENCE! Now, Vampire Hunter," she glares at Harry, "you must have information pertaining to the Bloody Tear," she hissed.

"The Bloody Tear...?" His eyes narrowed when he made the realization, "the Stone of Dracula... and what pray would a bunch of night walkers like you want with the evil stone?"

"It is nearly upon us. The time when the Lord of Darkness once again walks amongst the mortal realm and his castle revives from the depths of hell, basking the planet under eternal darkness, pestilence, famine, and chaos. You're of relation to the Belmonts, that I am sure, and that means your family history would have knowledge of the Bloody Tear."

"The stone was said to be a myth, but it does in fact exist... and even if I did know of its location, I would never allow shame amongst my ancestors of the past and those who live today. They have for generations risen in defense each and every time Dracula resurrects into the mortal realm. And if I have to do it myself, I'll stand and make sure that you'll never perform whatever vile plot you night walkers concoct."

The woman sneers, brushing back her curly bangs from her eyes. "Big mistake, Vampire Hunter, defying us in the name of your ancestors!"

Harry merely tightens the grip on his weapon.

"KILL THEM!" She orders as she flew away. The vampires turned on the mortals, slaughtering them before they each turned on Harry, who spun around, cracking the whip in a wide arc. One vampire was caught across the face, leaving a bloody gash as two more came at his sides, each conjuring fire. Harry kicked into high gear, sprinting out of the attacks as he retrieves his knife from the dead Death Eater's skull and flings it right into a vampire that came up ready to bite him. The blade impacted the chest, and she shrieked as she dissolved into ash and embers.

The two transformed into a flock of bats but the teenager reached into his pocket and produced a glass bottle of water, which he threw. The glass shatters when he struck it, releasing the liquid. It bathes the flocks of bats, as many of them dissolve into smoke. Two of the bats transformed back into melting vampires, shrieking and screaming as the blessed water was burning at their undead skin. It was like a pig roast being overcooked on an open roaring fire. He ended them swiftly with two cracks of the whip. He picked up the knife and sheathed it back into his boot, before running over to his mother who was sitting upright against the tree she crashed into.

"Mom, you okay?"

"I'm okay, sweetie," she said, hugging her son.

"Sorry if I scared you, mom."

"No, it's okay son," she assured him, "I had a feeling you'd become like your grand uncle. So I'm okay with it as long as you don't get yourself killed."

He nodded, before looking to Aunt Lily.

"Auntie Lily... what are you doing here, anyway?"

"Stopping the bad guys... but what are you and your mother doing here in England?"

"Uncle Vernon's funeral; He died from aneurysm and the blown blood vessels in his brain. I actually thought he'd die from heart attack due to his weight."

And Christine backhands her son over the back of the head. "Don't be rude to the deceased, hon."

"Lily, who is this woman and her boy?"

Lily looked to her husband.

"They're my relatives from America... I never told you about them because they're muggles," Lily confessed.

"Auntie Lily," Harry called out to her, "you knew that we know a bit about magic, but why hide it like you were embarrassed?"

=0=0=

It was a strained incident when Amelia herself showed up with some of her Aurors to the scene, to make sure any of the muggles who survived were obliviated of the events... except Christine and Harry. They were related by family to Lily Potter, but both of them were muggles; they had no magic. But Lily was able to prevent the Aurors to not erase their memories. And thus, that is how Harry and Christine ended up at Lily's home with her husband, and her three children.

"How long have they known about the Wizarding world, Lils?"

"They just only know the small basics that muggleborn wizards and witches can tell their families, James," Lily told her husband in the study.

"How come you-"

"Don't go there," she cuts him off, "Christine had a rather bad incident when we were little when it involved an escaped criminal witch, when I met Severus. She moved to America and stayed there with her family after the attack, and grew up there. She only knows about magic because the United States Department of Magic is more tolerable when it comes to secrecy."

"How?" James repeated, not understanding.

"Uncle Jack was a muggleborn wizard," she said, "but unlike me, she never showed any signs of apparent accidental magic. We would have thought that when she gave birth to her son, he would have hopefully inherited magic, but he never did show any signs of accidental magic like her mum."

In the living room, Christine was laying down on the couch, while Harry was pacing back and forth.

"Mom, it just doesn't make sense... I mean if Auntie Lily was able to do magic, she'd understand much about Grandpa Jack."

"Honey, magical governments differ from country to country. What we may have known in America could very well be different in Europe."

"Still..."

"Shh. It's okay. I'm fine; that's a good thing, right son?"

Harry hugged Christine, as she hugged him back.

"Grand Uncle did say that night walkers were generally dangerous... guess he was right."

She smiled a bit.

"Sweetie... I never cared when Maxim gave you vampire hunter training when you were little, but I'm glad I allowed it."

"So..."

Christine sighed a bit, as Harry sat down, and she rested her legs on her son's lap. "Harry, you were always so fascinated by the family history of your father. Grandpa Jack always believed we would have been magical, but he still loved us nonetheless. You come from a very interesting family background, son. And if you like to do what the Belmont Family has done in the passing generations... just come back to me safe and sound."

"I promise, mom," Harry whispered.

Harry however already made his choice when he, by himself, declared his inherited family legacy. Now, he just would have to find any contacts of Grand Uncle Maxim, and acquire some things while they were still here in London, thankfully. If they were still in America, the air travel would have cut a hole in their money budget.

"Mom, we left our luggage at Aunt Petunia's home, and when I grabbed Grand Uncle's whip he gave to me on his deathbed, she drove off shouting about mutant freaks ruining her life..."

Christine sighed. Petunia didn't know that her father was one of those so-called "freaks" that she hated.

"I'll... think of something, honey," she assured her son.

"Okay, mom."

The mother and son moment was gone when a group of teenagers stopped as they stared at the two in the living room. Harry gets up. "Mom, I'm going to look for Auntie Lily." Christine nods as Harry got up, and carrying the coiled whip by his side, left the living room. That left the woman with the younger teenagers. She could see that two of them with red fire-like hair were obviously siblings. There was a girl with bushy hair, one with ginger unruly hair and hazel eyes wearing glasses, a brunette, and then a younger girl who appeared to be the age of the female redhead.

"Who are you and what are you doing in my house?"

The boy with the glasses got a sharp jab in the ribs.

"Don't be rude, Henry!" she scolded before adopting a smile, "Hi, I'm sorry about my friend."

"It's no problem... teenagers run their mouths off all the time so I'm used to it being a teacher at school."

"You're a teacher? I never saw you at Hogwarts before," the redheaded male said.

"Oh... no, I'm non-magical, as is my son," Christine explained, ignoring the shocked and rather panicked looks that came in the redheads' eyes.

"You're a muggle?"

Lily at this time walked right in, and placed a hand on her son's shoulder. "Meet your relatives, Henry dear, from America. She's my cousin, Christine Reinhardt, and this is her son, Harry Reinhardt." Harry sat back down next to his mother.

"Mum! I had relatives? Does dad know?"

"No Prongslet, I didn't know until today," James said, walking up behind his wife with Sirius and Remus.

"And don't worry cousin, James, Sirius, and Remus will grab your luggage from Petunia's home." She turned to the three men, and gave them a smile that promised something other than love, "Right boys?"

They knew better than to argue with Lily, especially after she had rightly punched Rufus in the face for saying that her relatives mean nothing even if related to her family on her parents' side, just because they were muggles. Lily was still in a sour mood.

"I'll go too," Harry said, "I have an errand to do in London, anyway, and I need someone to take me to the place I need to go."

Christine closed her eyes and laid her head back down on the small pillow.

=0=0=

It was a rather quiet affair after the little incident at Petunia's home. Of course Harry would also have to break the news to his mother that Petunia threatened to kill them if they ever showed up again. He never did like Uncle Vernon, and was glad the man croaked. Now, if only that insufferable bitch would just follow her fat whale of a husband to the grave. The taxi cab stopped and Harry got out of the car, followed by the three adults. After Remus paid the cab fare using what muggle money he had (thankfully he did have enough to cover the fee), James and Sirius weren't fickle with the location the boy wanted to go to. It was a muggle church.

"A muggle church?"

"I have something important to do. Now, I generally understand how you feel about churches and how they see witchcraft as satanic powers, so just stay out here and don't wander off."

James didn't feel like listening, but he was also agreeing; just something he could never forget from his grandfather's teachings as a small lad.

As Harry walked into the building...

"Hey James... ever noticed how he's just like Lily?"

"Unfortunately," James sighed. Lily could be quite commanding at t9imes if need be, and his wife's relative just showed it as well.

Inside the large church, it was relatively quiet. There were a few priests walking around tending to areas of the church, one doing a quite ceremony with the basil for a couple of small families. He entered one of the confessional booths, and sat down; making sure the hidden lock was slid in place. He remembered the details clearly from Maxim's teachings, and how he'll have allies to turn to if he should ever follow in his and his father's footsteps.

He heard a wood panel slide.

"Forgive me father, for I have sinned," Harry says, as usual.

"What is this sin, child?"

Harry lifted his bracelet a bit. "I find tears of blood that begin to shed. I see a darkness that threatens to emerge once again. Thy stone of red, as thick as blood, is seeketh by night walkers of magic and mundane. Only with the strength of my ancestors shall I purge the bloody tears that try to stain the living realm. I come seeking help, for the stone of myth can never be found, and if so, must be destroyed."

Silence...

The sound of the speaker closes shut gently, before there was the sound of a latch opening. The wall beside him swings open like a door, revealing a stone pathway leading to some stairs. Harry followed the priest that was behind the false wall, into the chambers underground.

=0=0=

"So... you have grown well, young Reinhardt," the priest said, who had introduced himself as Father Anderson, "dear Maxim was a great hunter in his prime before he settled down. To think that you would eventually follow the path of your ancestors, the Belmonts, and their descendants whom may still live today... well, I can honestly say I am not surprised. I have a feeling you would come one day. That way, I made sure to keep Maxim's old belongings locked away for you to take."

They walked through the old hallway before Anderson took out a skeleton-topped gold key, and undid a lock on an old wood door and pushed it open. He flipped the switch as lights turned on in the once darkened room.

"Shall you require a ride back to wherever you reside currently?"

"Do you know the location of Godric's Hollow?"

"Ah... a magical area... Of course, I'll have a car wait out front and take you there."

"Hope it has room; I was here originally with mom to oversee a burial of one of my uncles who had passed away."

Anderson nodded understanding, and also knowing what had also happened, since one of the priests who were there to oversee the burial of Vernon Dursley reported about the magical attack by the radicals of the Wizarding World of Europe.

"Magical relatives, Mr. Reinhardt?"

"Ones whom just met me and mother today, yes."

Once the final lock was undone, Harry walked forward and opened the chest. Inside were a few things that belonged to his grand uncle: a cross-shaped boomerang, a dozen throwing knives, and armored guards for legs, lower arms, torso, and finally Grand Uncle Maxim's mantle. It was a stunning sapphire blue with the inside a dark violet color. It had sleeves with oval light gray pauldrons stitched around the shoulders. A wide buckle loops the upper sternum area to keep it shut, but allows it to trail when he sprinted or something. There were two wide pockets on the front, and enough loops and pockets on the inside to hide other useful little items, such as small crystal bottles of blessed holy water. And there was also Maxim's useful belt. He closed the trunk, got rid of the locks except one, and accepted the key Anderson handed him.

But as they leave, Anderson held the boy back.

"Seems a few lingering dark spirits somehow wandered into the church," Anderson said, as he unsheathed a couple of hand blades.

"Father Anderson?"

"You'll have to face off against some of the lowly undead eventually, but for now, let me handle this," the priest said, as he opens the door and flings the blades at the dark intruders.

=0=0=

"Mom, I'm back and I got Grand Uncle's things with me!"

Christine wandered from the kitchen to help her son with the large trunk, setting it on the floor in the living room.

"What are we going to do, mom?"

"Well, your Aunt Lily was able to get us a guest room so we'll be staying with your aunt for awhile until we can go home again."

"Oh, okay then mom. Oh, and Petunia hates us now because we were friends with the magicals."

Christine huffed. "The nerve of that woman..."

Harry shrugged a bit as he undid the lock, and Christine opened the chest. Inside was all of Maxim's old stuff, now passed down to her son.

"Anderson, the man I met at the church, told me that the armor here belonged to dad," Harry said quietly.

"Your father would have been glad to hand his stuff down to you, son... he loves you very much."

"I know, mom... I just wish he was still alive today."

She smiled sadly.

"So, going to try the stuff on?"

"Yeah... but I am going to change out my clothing. Thinking of going leather... Mom, I know I got some clothes that would be perfect for me."

"Yes, I do, son," she said, getting up to retrieve their luggage.

Christine headed up the stairs, only to bump into her cousin.

"Oh, you scared me Lily."

"I'm sorry dear," she apologized, "it's just that my husband feels a bit... odd now that I revealed I had living relatives. Ever since mom and dad passed away, James always believed I had no on eels, but I couldn't endanger you or your son while Voldemort was still in the living realm."

"Oh yes, your group of radicals. Father once told me about your little Dark Lord problem. Wasn't Minister Fudge voted out of office when he refused to believe that his own little peaceful world was anything but peaceful?"

She nodded, as Christine rummages through her son's clothes before picking out a pair of blue jeans, black leather chaps to go with it, and then one of her son's fishnet t-shirts along with the fishnet stocking he loves, and a brown leather vest. She folded the rest of the clothes away, making sure to take out a fresh pair of boxers and knee-high socks before heading back downstairs.

"What are these for?"

"My son... well... Grand Uncle Maxim comes from a long line of prestigious hunters and protectors against the supernatural, and Maxim has been training my son to follow in the steps of his ancestors."

Lily looked at her cousin. "Is this anything to do with what Dumbledore said about your son being a vampire hunter?"

"Who's Dumbledore again?"

"Oh, right, sorry cousin. Dumbledore's the Headmaster of the school I teach at, Hogwarts, and he's also on the Wizengamot Council, and secretly the leader of the Order of the Phoenix that defends against the Dark Lord and his followers."

Christine knocked on the closed doors to the living room. "Honey, I got the clothes. Change into them and show me what you look like."

The door opened, hands swipe the clothes, and slam shut again. Inside, Harry was gathering the uniform he wore for the funeral, stripping out of everything before he started to redress with the new clothes his mom brought to him. Once he was finished, he grabbed the armor and started strapping them onto his legs that extend to the kneecaps, forearms extending to elbows, and he managed to get the torso armor settled on. Once everything was secured, he secures the belt to keep his black chaps from falling off his blue jeans, then coils the whip up and snaps it firmly to the right hip while on the left hip was four sheathed knifes.

Finally, the mantle of his grand uncle's was picked up from the trunk. Arms slid through the sleeves, flowing out. He secures the two top small buckles, before grabbing the cross boomerang and snapping the bladed cross in a closed position, slides it into a pocket on the inside of the mantle. The rest of his knives were placed in pockets, along with the dozen crystal bottles of holy water, and he still had the knife sheathed inside the boots he wore. He places the small gloves on, strapping it secure before he opens the double doors. Christine beamed a smile, while Remus was looking rather panicky. The rest of the family was there as well, and the teenagers too.

"So mom?"

"Oh son, you look just like Maxim," she said with a smile.

Harry smiled.

"Thanks mom, but I have to go find one of Grand Uncle's old friends. He lives in the Forest of Dean."

"Oh sweetie, you're not thinking of traveling by foot are you?"

"I'd like to drive but we don't have a car, and I left my American driver's license at home."

"Son, you're not going out on an empty stomach. If you're going to be a proper vampire hunter like your father's and grand uncle's ancestors, you are going to need some ration packs while you're out. Who knows what kinds of trouble you'll get into with the local night walkers of this country?"

Harry felt rather childish for whining. "Mom!"

"Honey, in the kitchen. I'm sure your auntie Lily wouldn't mind me taking over the kitchen for now," she said, looking to Lily who just smiled and with a hand motion shooed them off. She grabbed her son and led him away. Harry may be eighteen and willing to take care of himself more and help his mother around the house like he always does... but damn it, he's supposed to be a man! Then again, having a mother's love and some food doesn't hurt, either.

"Now I know why I feel threatened by him," Remus said, once they were out of earshot.

"Wait, he scares you, Moony?" Sirius asked with a grin.

"He's a vampire hunter... I recognize that bracelet he wore anywhere now that I remember. It belonged to a man named Maxim Belmont, who tried to kill me because I was a werewolf."

In the kitchen, Harry was eating some filling sandwiches, both unaware of a short discussion happening in the hallway.

"Do you even know where that Dean Forest is, son? You should get a map of the U.K. in general so you won't get lost or anything."

"Would Aunt Lily have a map I can take, then?"

Christine sets the knife down on a draining dish hanger before turning to her son, who was devouring the third sandwich she made him.

"I can ask, but traveling by foot will be hard. Maybe I should contact your grandfather and see if he could get you some help."

"If you could... grandpa did say that magical governments operate differently from one another, though share some same beliefs. The last I want is to get obliviated by any of the Aurors from this continent just because I'm a non-magical."

"I'll see what dad can do to help us while we're here. I'll see if I can find a map for you, and then you better be damned careful, and don't cause ANY trouble."

"Sure, mom," Harry said with an annoyed smile.

* * *

**Well... it's a start, though... I decided to just smack this here for now, and focus on something else. Still planning some places. Thus far, I decided that the area of the Gurghiu Mountains, in the land once known as Transylvania in years past** (its Ukraine today)** is where Castlevania's location is in the year of 1996, and where three years later** (my fan take on its general location while following the old Transylvania map)** the Demon Castle War shall take place.**

**Of course, I'm only going over the Demon Castle War according to what info I can find at the Castlevania Wiki. I may or may not use Julius Belmont, though if I do, he'd more than likely be the age of sixteen since he was nineteen during the Demon Castle War situation in 1999. What do you think? Something worth reading in the possible future...?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Castlevania: The Cursed Stone of Dracula**

悪魔城ドラキュラ ドラキュラの呪わしい石

******Akumajō Dorakyura: Dorakyura no Norowashī Ishi**

**Disclaimer: **I do not in any way possible own Harry Potter or the Potterverse as I call it. Copyrights would go to J.K. Rowling, Bloomsbury Books, and Warner Bros. The Castlevania series and any and all known official characters belong to Konami. The only things I claim copyright to are my group of Original Characters or fan-made areas/terms/locations that are used in this plot.

**Author's Note:** Oh yes, one more thing: in some of my stories, I have mentioned that music is a great motivator for me to write. This chapter, I have been listening to the song _Demonic Conception_ (Castlevania III: Dracula's Curse - Demon Seed) off the album **Castlevania: Sonata of the Damned**. It's a good song to listen to, and the album itself is good, too.

* * *

**Chapter Two**

Within the murky dark depths of the Lock Glom waters, there was something buried under all the mud, seaweed, and rocks, within a rotted but still containable slimy chest. It had a rushed lock keeping it shut, wrapped in chain, and also had several nails driven in to keep it sealed up. No one knew of its location here in the darkness of the water's muddy depths... but it's only a matter of time...

It took awhile, but a bottle of water was sent to Christine from her father, and it was in fact a one-way Portkey. There was also one other Portkey in the form of a silver bracelet Harry wore securely on his other wrist. His mother got a similar charmed bracelet by her father, who had to call in a favor from one of his old friends from the US Department of Supernatural Investigations (the American's version of the Ministry of Magic's Department of Mysteries), and it was tuned to the emergency Portkey Harry was now wearing on his wrist, which would allow him to swiftly port back to his mother.

Grandfather Jack was a superstitious man, especially since his grandson would no doubt follow the lineage of his father and grand uncle's ancestor's. After Harry was dropped in a random location in the Dean Forest, Harry kept the no-longer charmed water bottle in a pocket incase he got thirsty, and started to walk through the forest. However, Harry could definitely feel a chilled presence lurking the forest. Some sort of... malevolence. Only his training in his younger years kept him from panicking. Father Anderson did tell him that he would have to deal with the undead sooner or later.

However, he had a map of Europe stored away, and then the old man of how to get to his grand uncle's friend's location in the forest (handed to him by Father Anderson). As he hops stones over a river, he though back to one of his friends. Her name was Charlotte Tamara, a long honey brown brunette with the warmest hazel green eyes, and a brilliant smile. It was known as her mother was related to the Belnades family, and was considered a magical citizen of the US since part of her family had moved from Europe after World War II to America.

The family's bloodline in magicks remained definitely strong, and his girlfriend went to the same school he gone to. While she did indeed practiced a bit in her family's legacy arts, she didn't go to Salem Institute of Magic (instead she opted to be home tutored in her magical abilities while also taking the time to join Harry in non-magical schooling). Another thing was that both are childhood friends (and Christine and Amelia both often planned secretly the wedding between their son and daughter in the near future).

Crack!

Harry tensed, and brought his hand to his hip. The rustle of the leaves are heard before from the bushes, a large wolf emerged, with a predatory growl. The wolf seemed to be larger than the normal wolves of this country, and Harry immediately recognized why; its eyes had an unnatural shade of red around the iris. Harry immediately pulled out a dagger and flung it at the wolf. The blade sinks into its throat, but the wolf ignored the mortal wound and charged him. He unfurls the whip and lashes out with it. The blessed whip similar to the original Vampire Killer whip lacerates the throat. Another swing and flick of the wrist, it slices deep into the side. The wolf crashed to the ground with a fatally injured howl... before decomposing away and bursting into flame. The ashes quickly burned away as well. A cold wind blew through the forest, as the gray clouds were growing darker in colors of dark gray and grey-blue. Harry raised his arms in defense as a sudden malice assaulted his body. As quickly as it appeared, that feeling vanished.

Now there was a definite presence of evil in the area. And with the sudden feeling of evil pressing down onto the forest, Harry safely kept his whip out as he retrieved his dagger from the ashes of the deceased demon wolf. He decided to move, lest the evil in the area tempted some of the local creatures to attack. After all, evil magic is able to warp even the simplest of creatures mundane or otherwise to dark ones. And his assumption was right. Following the training days by Grand Uncle, he expertly struck any black crow that started to swoop down upon him. "Shit, this evil's thicker than I thought," Harry mumbles as he leapt over a dead tree. He heard the calls of wolves in the distance, and Harry strengthened his desire to reach what would be the safe point in this tainted forest.

=0=0=

Elsewhere, a red-eyed female vampire with curly brunette hair watched from a crystal ball, smiling at how well her dark crafts was helping as it surrounded the forest the boy was at. Using the spies within her magical form of the vampire race, she's been able to keep track of certain individuals whom been associated with Maxim or the Brotherhood of the Light.

"It won't be long now until we finally discover the location of that stone... then master can arise before his time in two years."

Of course, if the brat were to ever get in contact with the last living relative of the Belmonts...

=0=0=

Any corpses that have died natural deaths in the years past were reanimating through the dark magic in the air. Corpses of wolves, birds, other mammals, and even a few humans rose from the ground, from the water beds of a river nearby. Hell, there were even gathered clumps of mud and foliage constructing into liable shapes just to assault him, and let's not forget some of the wildlife transforming into creatures of darkness such as owls, birds, even the few wolves that lived in the forest. But the teen used Vampire Slayer primarily to take them down, only resorting to using a crystal bottle of Holy Water to form the fiery brigade of purifying energy as a temporary shield around him.

Harry has been rushing through the forests, taking turns left and right to avoid any pursuers, and once he had stumbled through a cave that was filled with dangerous stalagmites, dripping water, and of course flooded waters and mud (and was forced to backtrack through the demons that surfaced from the ground). As of now, Harry had effectively gotten himself lost in the Forest of Dean. And the old parchment map of his didn't give many clues on how to find Grand Uncle's old friend's hideaway. A descanting howl told Harry to prepare himself.

Out from the bushes, Harry dove as something swoop by him with the swing of what looked like a stone axe. A flying gargoyle-shaped skeleton had nearly decapitated him! As it zips back around, Harry cracked the whip at it. The sharpened tip of the Vampire Slayer knocks off some of the rotted and rusted armor it was wearing. The ground shakes, as several rotting hands break the soil and begin to drag themselves out. The flying skeleton beast watched listless before trying to kill the teen. Harry threw Holy Water at it. The creature shrieked and screamed as the purified liquid began to light it ablaze with bright blue fire.

Two of the skeletons that broke the ground ripped out their rib bones, but Harry gave them no chance of attacking as he stings them with cracks of the whip. A back flip avoids a thrown bone-shaped cross, a backward roll before kicking to his feet, and Harry flings several daggers. The other demons are vanquished before he turned around whilst swinging the whip in an arc. The blessed weapon strikes true, severing the winged demon just as it flies in to lay a strike, and thus eliminating the fiend as the stone axe crumbled to gray dust. The bones disintegrate to ash.

He looked around in the short clearing, his eyes scanning around, making sure there were no more of the undead rising from the earth. When it was deemed safe, he raced around to pick up the thrown daggers – what he could reclaim – then he left immediately to the northern direction.

=0=0=

Harry downed the last bit of water he had in the bottle before discarding it like rubbish. He was hurt from sudden attacks, but he started moving north and did not change direction. He was now descending down a dirty path, again, attacking any crow with glowing red eyes. The teenager stopped when he reached another wide clearing. There was a cave up ahead. Harry walked up to the cave, when he tensed up. Again, that feeling of malice shifted around again, only this time it was focusing in around his area. A blackish purple smog of darkness floats at him and he rolled out of the way. It impacted the large willow tree, as the smoke absorbed into the wood turning it a noxious purple.

Cracks in the wood is heard as eyes began to form, complete with the glow of yellow beads, and then the bark split into a toothy hollow laugh-like mouth. The thin branches gained life, and grew thicker while sprouting sharp thorns along its branches. The roots dig up from the ground, as the entire tree slowly scuttled down the steep Cliffside and then plant itself in front of the cave's mouth.

The magic-transformed tree released a creepy childish laugh as it lashes out with its thorn branches. Harry got swatted by them, and barely avoided getting impaled when one of its large roots grew and tried to spear his back. The tree laughs at him, before shrieking in pain when Harry sliced one of its branches off. When a spear of wood pokes out of the ground, Harry lashed out at it with the Vampire Slayer; oddly enough red liquid squirts out as it retracts its severed root. The teenager ran forward, jumping and dodging the swinging branches, before pulling out two bottles of Holy Water and throwing them into its wide mouth.

The crystal bottles (they were lined with crystal inside, but are really made of crystalline glass) shatter, and the water ignites into a blue flame. The creature shrieked in utter pain as Harry back flips from a swinging burning branch. The holy water burned it from the inside out, and soon causing the entire demon tree to burst to flame. Harry lashes Vampire Slayer at it, striking the dying demon tree again, and again, before he moved back when the whole thing topples over. As it burned away, smoke swirled from it and up into the air. A loud dying shriek is heard as the ethereal mist seemingly formed a bat spreading its wings. The glowing red pink eyes that formed along with the wicked grin fade as the evil presence fades from existence.

Harry brushed a strand of hair from his eyes, as he watched the previously-possessed tree, burning away. He heard the whistle of a flung dagger, as it zipped right by his head and stabs something into the tree. It turned out to be a purple bat, which burst to fire dropping a small handheld mirror that shatters when it struck the ground. From her location, the curly-haired vampire shouted in rage. Harry turned around, and saw an old man wearing white priest-like robes. He had slicked blonde hair, with a few hairs of white accenting his small balding forehead. His eyes were like the fierce blue ocean itself.

"Should be careful you are not spied upon. But I doubt Carmilla would attempt to do it again," the middle-aged man said.

"And you are?"

The man only revealed the symbol of the church Father Anderson worked at. "I am part of the Brotherhood of Light, following under Father Anderson. I am sure you have met him, otherwise you wouldn't be here, in this no-longer tainted forest."

"Then you know my Grand Uncle, then?" He shows the bracelet.

The man grins.

"You are his grandson, no doubt. Come, before any lingering evil attempts to find us, or we get ambushed by those Wizarding police."

They do so, quickly leaving the area and descend into the cave. Five minutes later, cracks are heard as five Aurors from the Ministry pop in, but all they see is upturned earth, and a now smoldering tree. They look around, unaware that the cave before them had magically been sealed by runic spells the man had casted.

=0=0=

The cave deep underground was preserved with ancient spells the Brotherhood has crafted, with relations to the Belnades Family Clan. The man, who had introduced himself as Draconis, led Harry into his cavern home. There, the teenager was allowed to rest and heal his wounds he's sustained during his travel through the forest avoiding the evil that once tainted it and its wildlife.

"Draconis, sir... have you heard about the myth of the Bloody Tear?"

"Yes... it is said that the stone came into existence around the era of the 18th and 19th century. Whatever records and tombs existed was lost in history. All I know of the stone was that it is as red as the very life blood that gave Dracula life in his last resurrection. It is empowered by the blood of the vampire lord along with the magicks of which he last wielded in his last life. A dark priest, whom we suspected was an evil man named Shaft, created the stone but then sent it away. For years it has been found and lost again, before our last records we had in the Brotherhood, reveal it missing, sealed in a chest by magical seals."

Harry, wrapping the last of his injuries with gauze and medical cream, looked up at Draconis who was pulling a small book out off a tall shelf.

"The Bloody Tear, also known as the Stone of Dracula, would have the power necessary for evil to rise again, and could also revive the dark lord into the living realm."

"But why not find it and keep it contained?"

"Because, it is best if it was forgotten, buried in the earth by the hand of time," Draconis sighed, "A few of our brothers and sister in the Brotherhood of Light believed the same thing, believing it was best forgotten, and hopefully left forgotten to all. But alas, it would appear that centuries will pass before the stone's origins have been found."

"A vampire cult seeks the stone. A woman with curly brown hair say that the time was near for when her lord and master resurrects into the living again."

"Then it IS Carmilla," Draconis confirmed.

"Who is Carmilla?"

"Did she look fully human with curly brown hair and wore aristocratic clothing?"

"Somewhat... she wore a elegant pink and black gown with accents of red web designs of silk along the forearms, and wore black leather confines around the torso."

Draconis nods. "Clothes to imprint on today's clothing style, but nonetheless, she wears the styles of the late 1800's. She may look human, but even you can tell she was a vampire; the mundane kind and not the vampires of the Magical Realm. She was a danger, in all her incarnations, or so history is told involving that vile woman. She lives to serve Dracula without hesitation, and seeks to see the darkness in humanity exposed under the ruling of her master."

Harry takes off his mantle coat, and sits back in the comfortable chair.

"Even we do not know of the location of the Bloody Tear, but if Carmilla seeks after it, no good will comes from it. She could very well even attempt to resurrect her master and her master's evil castle into our world. Once again, humanity would experience the dreaded evil Dracula held in years past."

"But what about the Magical World? Even they would not like how Dracula's age o0ld magicks are exposed to non-magicals of the world."

"True, very true. Europe's magical realm would more be angry at such an exposure of their realm to non-magicals. You should know that unlike the magical ream of your country, Europe is suffering from its own internal civil war with a resurrected Wizarding Dark Lord who calls himself Voldemort."

"Flight from Death?" was the questioning inquiry, after determining the name had a different meaning. It sounded French...

"Once human, but now nothing more than a vile demon under chaotic ritual magic, and the use of Soul Jars as a perverse term of immortality. Which, I can assure you; the Soul Jars the wizard uses will never work. A man of ancient times tried to use them, he was of Asian descent, but even with the Soul Jar of his, he died, his body within the wall that makes up the Great Wall of China. And of course his Soul Jar, mistaken as an artifact, now resides in a museum in China for all eternity."

"Do they know?"

"Only very few know of the Horcrux, as the European magicals call it. One of my few contacts within the Department of Mysteries knows the truth of the Horcrux and how it will never truly keep Voldemort immortal."

"Why not tell them?"

The man scoffs. "I'm a non-magical, or in their term, a muggle. They'll never listen to me, and would otherwise erase my memories and steal all the information pertaining to the Brotherhood of Light; that which I can never allow."

"Prejudice... that sucks."

"Trust me, young Harry... the Ministry of Magic does not work very well with the non-magical government of the United Kingdom."

"But the United States Department of Magic does with the high ranking governments of America, and the President as well knows them since he governs the non-magical citizens just as the Secretary of Magic governs the magicals," Harry would counter.

"And therein lies the problem; in Europe it is often believed that those with the purest of blood hold high ranking jobs and titles, while those of lowest blood are often discriminated against. Often, it is believed, despite the old magicks once bring born here in Europe, is pegged a second class community due to bloodline discrimination."

"But sir, none of this bullshit won't matter in the end, if Carmilla resurrects her master to the living, and Dracula spreads his darkness across the planet once again!"

"Right... I believe, Harry, that should you ever find yourself in trouble, you should always find allies. Your father's clan doesn't take part of the Belmont tradition, but your grand uncle did. And he has only a living relative whom you are related to. Your cousin, Julius Belmont... today, he would be only sixteen years old, and the last I heard of young Julius, he does actively train in the arts of the Belmont Clan tradition, and holds the legendary Vampire Killer, of which the Vampire Slayer is a copy of. A copy that is blessed with the powers to slay evil..."

"So... I do have a cousin then related to Grand Uncle?"

"Yes. If anything, Julius may know a thing or two with fighting the night walkers of the world today, and could be of help to finding the Bloody Tear before Carmilla does. And you should get some rest. I'll have you restocked on certain items you can take with you on your journey."

"Hm... of course Draconis, sir... but I also believe that I have someone who can also help me alongside my cousin Julius. She's related to the Belnades Clan, by the name Charlotte Tamara. She's my childhood friend since birth, and she's kinda my girlfriend, too."

"Ah. I remember. After World War II, the Belnades Clan had split and half moved to America after the war to find new soil to live in. I can use my contacts we have in America to contact your friend for you if you wish?"

"You could?"

"Nothing too hard for me to complete, young Harry. My most faithful companion, Yuki, can fly there to your friend."

"If you can, I would appreciate it. Charlotte and I know one another, and our skills are useful together. She also trained in her family arts to help support me since I now actively take after my age old clan."

Draconis smiled, as he stood up and heads into another room, leaving Harry to rest in the couch. Entering another area of his coven, he opens a chest that he pulls off the top shelf and unlocks it. Inside it was a short blade. It was a Notched Cinquedea. But this was no ordinary high-quality dagger from the 15th century. The old man had this specifically made for the child's father and dear Maxim out of special alloy metals and silver, that has been blessed with holy water during its reconstruction.

The alteration to the blade was instead of a single notch, it had three notches down the blade to the sharpened tip. The pommel of the handle had a crystal sphere fused to the gold rings fused to the sterling silver handle reinforced with iron bands, and wrapped in comfortable leather grips dyed a rich emerald tint. If seen under certain lights, a reflective rainbow-like sheen radiated off the polished surface of the blades, revealing intricate alchemist runes. The guard of the weapon was slightly designed with the shape of a bird's wing.

"Yes, this shall assist him well for up-close combats," he muses with a smile.

=0=0=

In a two story home by a large lake in Kansas, a young girl was busy in the shower, washing out the shampoo in her hair. Dunking her head once more under the running water, she squeezed a bit of the wet hair from her face as she gazes out the small frosted window. The window was indeed open right now, and she could see the house next door. Harry's house…

A knock at the door interrupted her thoughts. "Charlotte honey, we just got a message addressed to you. It has the symbol of the Brotherhood of the Light."

The young woman gasped. "I'll be out quick mom!"

Three minutes later, Charlotte exited the steamy bathroom wrapped in a cherry pink bathrobe, her hair wrapped in a towel.

"Mom, don't open it!" she shouted as she ran into the living room, and snagged the just about opened envelope.

Amelia just smiled to herself, as her daughter raced up the stairs and then hears the door slam shut.

Locking it, she looked at the letter that was peeked at. Disrobing and allowing it to fall off her body, she undid the towel in her hair as she skimmed the contents of the letter written on age-old parchment.

"Harry," she whispered.

_Dearest Charlotte Tamara,_

_We of the Brotherhood send you this greeting. I am Draconis Tempest III. I send this message on behalf of your dearest friend, Harry Reinhardt. He sends his regards for assistance, for he has taken hold of Maxim Belmont's Vampire Slayer, and his belongings to face a great evil that threatens to emerge into our realm once again. As you read this letter, a member of the Brotherhood will arrive to take you to the church in London. There, you and your friend will unite. Knowing that you are related to the Belnades Clan, I request that you seek out the Family Tome that your parents may have in possession. If not, I will seek out a member of the Brotherhood to contact the Belnades Clan here in England._

_Sincerely,_

_Draconis Tempest III_

_PS. I suggest that you get some rest. You will be brought to England my magical means of transportation, in the morning via London time._

* * *

**Second chapter done... Not much in detail, except, I have brought in Carmilla. Castlevania fans will recognize who she is. And I may also bring in a sixteen year old Julius Belmont into the story, too. Oh, and I can't forget about Death. It's not a Castlevania story without Dracula's right-hand man of evil.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Castlevania: The Cursed Stone of Dracula**

悪魔城ドラキュラ ドラキュラの呪わしい石

******Akumajō Dorakyura: Dorakyura no Norowashī Ishi**

**Disclaimer: **I do not in any way possible own Harry Potter or the Potterverse as I call it. Copyrights would go to J.K. Rowling, Bloomsbury Books, and Warner Bros. The Castlevania series and any and all known official characters belong to Konami. The only things I claim copyright to are my group of Original Characters or fan-made areas/terms/locations that are used in this plot.

* * *

**Chapter Three**

Charlotte stood there as she got her bearings with the International Portkey that warped her from America to London. She made sure her hair was out of her way, cleanly tucked back with a single hair wrap. Her clothes consisted of a type of dark blue crossed light blue oriental dress. It was similar to a Shenyi, but the dress skirt is split along the sides in a triangular shape, trimmed with black along the edges with a leather belt tied around the waist. She wore a type of black cloth shorts that fit her figure, and the sleeves of the upper dress clothing ending at her elbows. Along her forearms is fishnet stocking with spiked black bracelets with the arms up to elbow range, and parts of the hand and fingers under the fishnet wrapped with white tape.

The forearms themselves are protected by a dark blue and navy-trim arm plate. The footwear she wore consists of flat pointed ankle-high black boots and knee high navy silk socks that stayed secure only because of the rounded dirty silver knee guards. She wore a shortened version of the classic Sherlock Holmes cape, olive green in color. Her leather belt she wore was secured to a small-sized school book bag, but don't let it fool you; the zipper-style shoulder bag itself was magically altered to hold just about anything she can stuff right into it (plus it looked just like any school shoulder carry-on book bag you can find at any K-Mart or Walmart store in the U.S.).

The church doors opened, and Father Anderson was smiling as Charlotte was invited into the church just as the clouds opened up with rain. He closed the doors as the man who brought the teen to London returned back to the U.S. by the same untraceable International Portkey that was previously used. "Welcome, Miss Tamara, to my church. I have it closed today so that we can have some private time while we await Draconis and Harry to return from the Dean Forest."

"He'll be here soon, right? He's not hurt or anything?"

Anderson chuckled a bit. "Your friend is recovering. The Forest of Dean suffered from a brief dark magic invasion, but Harry managed to fight against the localized evil, and eliminate it."

They hear the doors open and shut, and she turned around. Her hazel green eyes light up with happiness as she runs to her boyfriend. Harry hugs her tightly as she squeals at seeing her boyfriend safe and sound.

"Oh Harry! When I heard, I was so worried for you," she said.

Harry gave her a light kiss. "I'm okay, honey, everything's okay."

"If you die on me Harry, I'll risk hell by resurrecting you if only to kick your ass."

"I promise I will not die, Charlotte."

"If you two are done," Anderson cuts in.

The two let go of one another, and turn to Anderson. The priest fixed his glasses back in place as he beckons the two to follow him into the church's lower chambers.

"Now, Harry, as I am sure you are aware of, our enemy can channel dark magic and from it into a localized area. Luckily, the citizens of the world have not been alerted to this... yet. But it's only a matter of time before they get bold."

As they followed Father Anderson, they took note of how ancient the hallways were as they went lower and lower into the church's underground.

"The Knights of the Holy Order has been around far longer than your ancestors. The Brotherhood is an extension of the Order, but they also follow in our ways. I believe... the Brotherhood of the Light started to come around after the old hero Van Hellsing finally passed from the mortal realm. But, they at first were those who had abused the ways of the Vatican, and worship evil devil gods when they got tempted by higher powers they wished to claim themselves until they changed their ways. Draconis Tempest I was the Third's ancestor. He fought against the old Brotherhood, using the sword rumored to have been once wielded by the Dark Knight Sparda. Of course, that sword is all but lost, and the Brotherhood has changed its ways when the devil Hel arisen from the underworld was defeated."

A stone door opens, and inside, were several other men in brown or white robes working on several inventions.

"The times have changed, and yet creating anti-devil weapons still continue. While the Knights of the Holy Order here, and at the original headquarters at the Vatican work with the mundane threats of darkness, the Brotherhood of the Light deal with the dark threats that exist within the magical communities around the world, as well as handle against the threats of the magicals when they abuse their powers."

"Father? About my weapons; have they been refurbished?"

"Oh, yes. Of course." Anderson headed over to a group of priests where they were refurbishing Harry's weapons.

The dull sound of thunder was heard.

"Hey, Harry?"

"Yeah?"

"What... what happened, anyway?"

"Oh? Oh... well, the Forest of Dean was infiltrated with some localized evil, but I found the source and eradicated it. It would have been better having you there, since you have a wand and all."

She nodded, as Harry was reacquiring his things.

"Question: How far are you into your magical studies?"

"I'm at the Intermediate class. Mom's been teaching me some of the basic elemental spells that she's been taught, as well as teaching me some of the wizarding spells that would be useful."

Harry grinned. "Nice. So, going to do what Draconis said? I had seen the letter he wrote to you before it was sent."

"Yeah. I have cousins who live here in England... just... I don't know where exactly." She smiled.

Harry sighs, coiling his Vampire Slayer and hooking it to his side.

"Better start looking then. They could be part of this country's magical community." As he sheathed his knives into his mantle, he had a wandering thought, "I wonder what mom's doing..."

=0=0=

Christine Reinhardt sat back as Ron Weasley, friend of her cousin's son-

"Check!"

... Had just claimed check using his Hogwarts Wizard Chess set; he was close to once again winning his umpteenth match against yet another foe in the name of Wizarding Chess. Ronald Weasley was the Gryffindor set, while she was using the Slytherin set. Now, Christine played chess often whenever she was bored. She also played a few rounds of Wizard's Chess with Amelia whenever she wanted a bit of fun. So, the woman had the perfect counter for this exclamation the teenager made against her:

"Get 'em, boys," she announces.

Her Slytherin-colored chess pieces – those who were taken out of the game and the remaining pieces – all turn and they charge Ron. Ron's rather-girlish screams alerted his friends and his brothers and sister, as the Slytherin chess pieces basically started beating him up while the Gryffindor chess pieces watched. With a smirk, she lounges back into her couch, as his cries alerted the other adults. Okay, so what she did seemed childish; but it was a perfect move to execute in a time such as this.

"What happened?" the woman, Molly Weasley, screamed, using her wand to banish the pieces off her son.

"I won the game," Christine said, before her cellphone started to ring. "Oh, hold on a moment."

She gets up and answers it, walking away from the room. "Oh, Harry! You're safe!"

=0=0=

"Yeah... what are you doing? You still at Auntie Lily's place?"

_"Yeah. I won another game of chess."_

"... You told the wizarding chess pieces to attack your opponent once you were losing, right?"

_"Oh, don't be silly, son,"_ Harry's mom replied with a soft laugh.

"Mother..."

_"Oh he's fine! That kid didn't get hurt that badly; he just never expected it to happen."_

"I was six when I used that move on grandpa! And you watched me do that!"

_"Oh, and what would you be speaking of, again?"_

Harry exasperated. "Mother..."

_"Sweetie, now tell me what is going on."_

As Harry told what had happened thus far and without leaking out any secrets that could endanger her life, Charlotte was on a worker's PC, currently on the Google website, then linking to another site. After awhile, she got off and took the sheet printed out from the nearby printer and fax machine, just as Harry snaps the cellphone shut.

"Let's get going, Charlotte."

"Alright, but first we go to finding that tome that is going to be useful for me. If I'm going to go with you on this adventure you're on, you'll need magical support."

With a nod, the two teens give their thanks to Anderson as they pass and head back to the surface.

=0=0=

She reached into her shoulder bag, shuffling through three reading novels, her family's Magic Tome, and pulled out the paper with the printed address. She looks at the address printed on the crisp paper, then up towards what looked like an aged wrought-iron fence with an overgrowth of flora. The trip lasted for a day and a half. Harry was holding the large umbrella up, shielding them from the brisk rain as the clouds opened with their heavenly cascade of the god's tears.

"Well... no mistake. This is the place."

She folds the paper into the shoulder bag and zips it shut before she forces the gate open. The two quickly hurry up the path through the small forest, and eventually reach the front steps of an age-old mansion. The bell chimes were loud as Harry pressed the buzzer.

"Hope to finally get a chance to clean up..."

"Mind if I... join you, hon?" Harry whispered.

"Oh Harry," she said with a blush, before the door opens, and a butler with aging hair sticks his head out.

Harry and Charlotte look at the butler. "We request an audience with the owner of the mansion."

Harry lifts up his grand uncle's treasured bracelet, while Charlotte herself flashed her family's magical bracelet that she instead snapped to her left ankle.

"I'm Harry Reinhardt, from the United States. Descendant of the Schneider Clan, tied lineage to the Belmont Clan..."

"I'm Charlotte Tamara, from the United States. Descendant of the Belnades Clan..."

The man opens the door wider. "Step in. Come out of the rain."

The two walk inside, as the man closes the door behind them. Harry folds in the umbrella and snaps the bindings on, and places it into the nearby umbrella pot.

"Finally glad to be in a warm place," Charlotte sighs in relief.

"My Lady will be notified of your arrival sir and madam. If you'll follow me..."

The butler led the two teenagers into the house, and into the living room of the mansion, before he left. Harry and Charlotte walked over and sat down on a comfortable-looking couch near the lit fireplace. The room was exquisite and so late 18th Century Gothic, with a clash of modern-day Victorian. It was such a wonderful home. They were looking at the few paintings in the room, but the largest was of a woman clad in the outfit of a female knight's armor. Charlotte dug into her book bag, and pulled out one of her tomes. Harry scooted closer as she opens it.

"Whatcha doing, sweetheart?" he asks.

"I'm reading up on the spell casts that I am familiar with, just so I won't forget."

"What do you know thus far?"

"The basic Seal Magicks Standard Levels 1 through 3, and learning how to control Seal Magicks Intermediate Level 1. I'm at the Intermediate Levels 1 through 5 on Battle Magicks, and I'm learning to control Level 6. Then I have the few Wizarding Spells through my White Japanese Pine wand."

The two teens look towards the entrance when they heard the doors open. An old woman stood there.

"Well... I was very surprised when I was told of guests." She walked to the teenagers, and sat across from them.

"Hello. My name is Harry Reinhardt. This is my girlfriend, Charlotte Tamara."

The old woman gave a kind smile. "I was told you were descendants of the Belmonts and my ancestors, the Belnades. My name is Charlotte Aulin. I'm descended from the Belnades and Fernandez Clan. So, I take it you come seeking my help?"

"Yes, madam. Some vampires are attempting to find an ancient dark artifact that was said to have been made from the remains of the Dark Lord Dracula. A female vampire by the name Carmilla is actively seeking the stone in hopes of resurrecting the evil count."

Aulin showed concerned on her aged face. "I see... I remember Dracula myself... I was sixteen years old when the count returned. It was 1944 when it happened and the Earth was going through another war amongst them. I and my... my best friend, Jonathan Morris... we have seen the wicked Demon Castle known as Castlevania in our youth. We have stopped the evils that controlled it, and then stopped the resurrected Dracula, thus banishing the castle's wickedness from the human realm."

"You must have seen a lot then," Harry says softly.

"Yes, I have," she responds, "but growing up, I have learned many of powerful magicks. But it seems that the dark lord's taint will never truly go away."

She looks Harry over, and gave a faint smile. "I take it that you're following in the footsteps of the Belmonts, right?"

"Yeah. The Vampire Slayer of mine is a copy of the ancient Vampire Killer, but it is just as strong magically and blessed as the original. It, the weapons, and my clothes, came from my grand uncle upon his passing. He also told me that I have one direct relative to my ancient clan's bloodline."

Aulin knew who Harry spoke about. "Yes... Julius Belmont. He's two years younger than you, and currently training to fully wield the Vampire Killer that Jonathan has in his possession."

"Would he know of the threats?"

"I would not be surprised," Aulin responds, then looks towards the younger lady, "tell me, how strong you are in your magic?"

"Well, I know the basic casts for Seal Magicks, Standard Levels 1 through 3, and learning how to control Seal Magicks Intermediate Level 1. I'm at the Intermediate Levels 1 through 5 on Battle Magicks, and I'm learning to control Level 6. Then through my mother's wizarding heritage, I am learning some wizarding spells that are useful and could be combined with my tome magicks."

"I believe that I can help you learn a few of the spells I myself have used in my youth. But, for now, I shall have my butler Arthur grant you both rooms for the night."

"Will it be okay if Charlotte and I sleep together? We're dating."

"Oh? Hm, very well then..."

_Young love,_ Aulin thought, _how romantic._

When the teens were escorted to the guest quarters of her home, Aulin walked towards the book shelf, and then she pulls out an aged book, and runs her hand along its surface. With a room to sleep in for the night, Charlotte shared a shower with her boyfriend, then they spent a few minutes just cuddling in bed before they finally gone to sleep. And as Harry held Charlotte in his arms, a lone black bat flew through the wooded area surrounding the mansion, and then away from the home into the rainy clouds.

=0=0=

Carmilla smiles as the ritual was complete. Using the captured dark creatures the magic-using humans called Dementor; she was able to channel Death's soul back into the physical realm once again. Using the corpse-like body of the Dementor the now infused soul of Death gave it a better change of wardrobe, plus that disgusting smell of decay and soul-chilling coldness was gone.

Gone was the old withered and tattered rag of a dirty black cloak. Replacing the outfit was a cloak worthy of Death himself. It was a dark midnight blue in color, long and sweeping, with some tassels of rope coming from the embroidered gold-trimmed edges around the sleeves, and lining the edges of the cloak's tails. The hood of the cloak was more pointed, and accented with the silver skull motif of a ceremonial headdress grafting the hood's opening. The decaying bones were now healthy, showing a bleached white pristine color, and from the hood, its bleached skull-like head, cracking its bony jaw, as an inner light seemed to shine from within its hollowed eye sockets. Around the neck area of the cloak and inside, it wore a silver ornamental-type necklace.

Death was a tall and imposing character of the undead. Held within its long skeletal hands, was his trademark weapon to reap the souls of the living dead. The weapon's design in appearance is the upper body of the scythe where wood and metal meet is that of a skeleton's upper torso, with the tailbone of the human skeleton fused along the back of the black-polished wood. The coffee stain-colored skull topping the body was demonic with large curved black horns going downward with a rough ribbed look in the form of green rings. Green fire lights the sockets, with the blade forged from the minerals of hell itself sprouting from the back of the elongated skull, with a smaller plate of spiked bone fusing along the top of the wicked blade. From its fanged mouth, a silver spike sticks out like a sick tongue.

"Carmilla..." Death whispers.

"Hm... guess you do know of me, then."

"You resurrected Dracula in your Austrian castle centuries ago, but a group of vampire hunters stopped you and killed my master... and they weren't even part of the Belmont bloodline."

The wicked vampire smiled. "I almost succeeded, but... years will pass and he keeps returning. This time... you will help me revive the dark lord for good. Pray tell you heard of the ancient Bloody Tear."

The Lord of Death stares the smaller vampire before him. "Yes... I have heard of it. Said to be made of the remains of my master's previous reincarnation by a Dark Priest like Shaft..."

Carmilla smiles.

"I am actively seeking the stone out, although, currently its whereabouts are unknown to I. But once I acquire it, I can bring the Demon Castle back into the living realm, and then, with your help, bring the Dark Lord back three years before his intended resurrection."

Death sneers. "Interesting offer..."

"Think about it, Death," she says with a chilling whisper, "with Lord Dracula revived before his time; we'll follow him as he brings the realm of darkness to the humans. I can very well do it myself, but I only see Lord Dracula in that position, where you'll serve him as you have in the passing centuries, and I command his lesser dark forces and the other vampires whom will either serve under his wing, or be eliminated."

"Very well... I will act under your stead, for now. Until Dracula has been resurrected..."

Carmilla's smile only widens with a devilish desire. "Excellent. But first, the Earth has changed a lot since, starting with a race of humans who have magic flowing through their veins. Even not in the physical realm, you know of them."

Here, Death gives a crack of a smile with his bony jaw. Even in the throes of the underworld, the reaper of souls has heard of the Wizarding World, and the dark creatures that they assume to have control over. Whether serving his master Dracula, or serving time in the underworld, the God of Death still reaps the souls of the living and the dead no matter what, to continue forth with the whole cycle of life and death.

"Those creatures of hell only serve those wizard creatures because of their power, but they'll come to me at my beckoning once I reveal my presence."

The sinister laugh that escaped the God of Death would frighten those of the less brave and courageous, as Death flew away. The small castle he flew away from was known as Sandown Castle. The castle was once washed away by the sea near the Isle of Wight. However, what intact remains of it was raised from the depths of the ocean and hidden from the humans by magicals spells casted by Carmilla herself. Of course, as Carmilla watched Death fly away, she gazes at the castle she resurrected. The destroyed castle areas were rebuilt in her twisted vision and on an upraised slab of land with pine trees surrounding the castle's relatively medium-small landscape.

"Mistress Carmilla."

She turns to face two male vampires that were bowing royally to her.

"What is your report?"

"We have found several dark creatures that seemed to thrive within the hidden magical world. We have brought them back and they are now infesting the island."

"Good."

"Also," the second vampire spoke up, "we found some other creatures that seemed to have adapted outside the realm of Hell, and also a vampire colony in Russia. They have migrated with us here and are settling within the northern forest. The leader sought to destroy us claiming he was descended from Lord Dracula himself, but perished under our combined might. His death caused the vampires of his colony to immediately follow us."

"Good. How goes the search?"

"History is vague, but we will not fail in the search for the Bloody Tear, mistress."

She waves them off with a hand, and the two vampires vanish. Turning to gaze out at the cold ocean, she begins to laugh. Her plot was going smoothly. And as she laughed, she channels her dark magicks, red lightning arcing off her body and racing along the throne room of the tallest tower of the old resurrected human castle turned evil. When the power faded, skeleton armies began to amass into the room, coming from the darkness itself.

The location of Dark Lord Voldemort wasn't hard for Death to locate. The evil man was a greedy magical human who desires the powers of immortality. His act of immortality was perverted, plus those delectable Soul Jars of his that held fragmented pieces of his soul scattered across Europe... the God of Death knew they would never work. Plus, he was the man's greatest fear: the fear of death. So, his entrance, interrupting a currently-held meeting between the soul-splintered wizard and his gang of criminals was humorous when they tried to kill the unkillable.

"Hello, Riddle," he greeted the wizard who tries to defy death.

"Who are you? How did you find this place?"

"Me..." he pulls back his hood, and shocked the humans with his skeletal appearance, and took great pleasure at hearing the splintered soul quiver at his mere sight, "I am the God of Death! The Reaper of Souls! The Heir of the Undead! And Servant of an Evil that is much greater than you..."

The room got unbearably cold, as the Dementors Voldemort spent months into converting to his side in the war against the Light Side all flew in. They immediately went out of character when the dark creatures as one bow to the Lord of Death.

"How... humorous, that a mortal such as yourself think you can control creatures of hell like my pets. But alas, they will only serve me."

With a grating dark laugh, he commands the Dementors to serve his will. They follow Death's command by following him as they flew from Malfoy Manor. Of course, any Death Eater that got in the way got dragged along for the ride and Voldemort was quivering when Death's parting leave was the form of a deep cut across his torso with his prized weapon of darkness. Of course, this action traveled down the mental link from Voldemort to the scar on the Boy-Who-Lived, Henry Potter. His horrified scream woke the entire house as blood also splashes from the same cut that magically arc his chest and clothes. From the scar, blood pours from the pulsing and aching cursed bolt-shaped scar.

* * *

**Well... I updated...**

**I based Death's appearance closely after the image seen on his page on the Castlevania Wiki. The scythe is of my own design. Also, the Sandown Castle is a real once-existing castle in Europe, but I used it as it is supposed to have been swept away by the sea itself from the Isle of Wight. Today, a fort is said to be where the castle was once located. I simply took the castle, gave it a ruined depiction, and then magic to resurrect the castle with an allure of evil.**


End file.
